Purple to Green
by Ietroitghetto66
Summary: My second fic hope you like B/L fans did my best *ATTENTION ALL H/L FANS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED* plus a bit of humor not much though rating might change
1. Will They???!!!

Bit: where's the author?  
  
Leena: Right up your a-  
  
Brad: whoa no profanity the authors tryin to keep the rating down to PG  
  
Jamie: he's right so leena back off  
  
Leena: You wanna try and make me????!!!!!!  
  
Jamie: whoops big mistake  
  
Leena starts to beat on jamie when the author walks in  
  
Hocykid: ok everyone break it up or I'll make you all fall off cliffs in the fic  
  
Everyone: YOU WOULDN'T DARE  
  
Hocy: or would I?  
  
Leena starts chasing him  
  
Bit: well jamies in the hospital and the authors kinda tied up *snicker* looks over and sees leena tying up the author to a wooden pole and pouring gasoline all over the wood  
  
Hocy: HELP MEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
Bit: Brad will you do the honors  
  
Brad: sure Hocykid doesn't own zoids or toonami or cartoon network  
  
Bit: olright here are the dialogue thingies  
  
" "=talking durrr  
  
[ ]=thoughts  
  
* *=judge talkin  
  
^ ^=com link talking  
  
( )=authors notes  
  
Bit: well enjoy the fic "purple to green"  
  
It was a cold winter day the night "it" happened. Your probably wondering what "it" was well I'll tell you. It all happened at the hover cargo it was a team Christmas party. Brad was tryin to get closer to Naomi (please review to tell me if I should add Naomi/Leon or Brad/Naomi tell me please)Leon and his dad were talkin bout zoids and battles (their both in s class) Leena was chain Bit blaming him for drinking all the egg nog. Jamie and Pierce were talking like two old high school friends (weird analogy I know but I can't think of anything so sue me not really though) Harry was trying to break into the house after they threw him out because he tried to kiss Leena under the mistletoe little did anyone know that Leena would be kissing someone much different then she expected (no absolutely no Yuri I'm straight normal male/female).  
  
"BIT GET BACK HERE YOU DRANK EVERY LAST DROP OF EGGNOG"!!!!! Leena yelled as Bit ran for his life. [Ha that's right Bit Cloud run cause when I catch you ohh you'll be sorry you heard the name Leena Torous] leena thought as she continued her chase. [Man am I sorry I heard the name Leena Torous but she is kinda cute whoa whoa hold it where did that come from stupid stupid ] Bit thought as he ran for his dear life. "Their at it again" Brad said "ya but yesterday Bit chased Leena for swiping the last Christmas cookie" Leon remembered and chuckled. "hey watcha doin"? Jamie asked. "take a look" Brad said. "oh cool front row seats" Jamie said as he grabbed a chair. "Hey boys" Naomi said as she and Pierce came over. "Hey Naomi" Leon said. Then Doc came getting bored of playing with his models (O_O Oh my gosh is it possible?) and said "hey team". "hey Doc" everyone said. He stood until Brad said " You gonna stand there or grab a chair?" He grabbed one and joined them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Leena meanwhile had chased Bit outside. Alright cloud come on out and take your lumps" Leena yelled into the icy darkness. "Over here" she turned and got creamed with a snowball. "Ok that did it and she picked up a snowball" (if your wondering why Harry hasn't ran up to Leena he got carried off by Sebastion and Benjamin after he froze from being out there too long.  
  
Leena threw the snowball "YESSS!!!!! Right on target Leena scores again" she cheered. (He does look kinda cute with that big wad of snow right on top of his head whoa hold on leena this is Bit your talking about the one who steals your food yae that's him) while a silent thought said he also "stole your heart" it said. Bit laid on the ground with a white wash. Leena walked up to him and Bit grabbed her legs and tripped her. They landed weird after they rolled down a hill and onto some flat ground where they rolled some more Bit was lying on top of Leena with their faces inches apart as the gap between the closed slowly…..  
  
  
  
Hocy: im evil aren't I?  
  
Harry: Yes you are your giving my Leena to that jerk  
  
Hocy: Guards!  
  
Harry; you can't do this  
  
Hocy: or can I?  
  
Harry: noooooo!!!!!!!!  
  
Hocy: well with that problem out of the way I can say stay tuned for chapter 2 No Way!!!! Please R+R with only 5 or 6 reviews I'll make chapter 2. 


	2. No Way!!!!

Bit:I can't believe you left me and leena like that!!!!  
  
Hocy:big deal  
  
Leena:BIG DEAL I'M ABOUT TO KISS A HOTTIE AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS BIG DEAL!!!!  
  
Hocy:yep  
  
Bit & Leena:DIIIEEEE!!!!!  
  
Brad:*BAM BAM*  
  
Brad hit them both over the head with a coffee mug (lol)  
  
Hocy:thanx Brad  
  
Brad: anytime  
  
Hocy:now to do the disclaimer *ahem* I don't own zoids or anything that owns them so please please don't sue now on to chapter 2 No Way!!!! (P.S. thanx to everyone who sent in reviews this chapter is dedicated to you)  
  
  
  
As the gap slowly closed the others watched very closely all on the edge of their seats almost falling off. They were silent until wouldn't you know it Doc fell of his chair the noise was loud enough for Leena to hear she quickly pushed Bit off (poor Bit) and stormed off to her room to sort out her feelings but hiding her emotions all except anger.  
  
  
  
Bit lay there on the ground heartbroken and cold he sat there until Doc told him to come in because they didn't want one of their best pilots to get frostbite so he headed inside went into his room and just brokedown (I don't know if that's how you say it but that's what I think it is) he cried and went into denial telling himself it doesn't matter it's just Leena. Meanwhile in Leenas room, she to was crying except harder and she told herself one thing[you just threw away the one you love most].  
  
  
  
Bit tried to walk into the room where all his friends were and Leon just had that look that said "no way". He calmly walked over to them and tried to start a conversation without mentioning Leena. "hey guys sup"? Bit said, "we should be askin you the same question" Brad said back. "What are you talking about"? "You know exactly what we mean you just tried to kiss Leena". [Oh man busted] Bit thought. "to bad she didn't go for it" Jamie said then wished he hadn't. "LOOK CAN WE STAY OFF THIS TOPIC I'M GOIN TO BED"!! Bit stormed off to his room when you guessed it Leena walked in her eyes kinda red but she covered it up. "what's goin on I heard screamin" leena said. "It was just Bit" Pierce said. Then Leon had a plan he told Naomi and she nodded her head and then Leon said "hey Leena why don't you go talk to Bit". "what why" Leena questioned "just go he really need someone to talk to" Naomi said. "um uh ok I will" Leena said.  
  
  
  
  
  
She started towards Bit room and….  
  
  
  
Flashback 5 minutes  
  
Bit was sobbing and made a hard decision "no one needs me here I'm just a buden a pawn a measly pilot nothing no one wants me here or anywhere I'm going to leave everyone I've ever seen I'm a waste of gods time" he said as he pulled out a handgun from his drawer aimed at his head and…  
  
Back to Leena  
  
Leena opened the door and saw a horrible sight (he hadn't shot himself yet) Bit had a gun to his head Leena jumped to save him from what he was about to do as she did this she thought [no Bit don't do this don't I love you to much to let it happen] also Bit admitted something to himself [Leena I love so much but obviously you don't love me back so goodbye everyone]. He pulled the trigger and….  
  
  
  
  
  
Hocy:one word CLIFFHANGER!!!!  
  
Bit:I can't believe you did that  
  
Hocy:hey I don't want to give away the third chapter  
  
Bit:good Hocykid45 needs 5-6 more reviews people and I DON'T WANNA DIEEEE!!!!!!  
  
Hocy:I'm not gonna kill you [I'll save that for after the fic (jk)]so stay tuned for chapter 3 "Don't Do It". 


	3. Note for reviewers and such

Yo thanx for your reviews and all but I need to clear a few things up first bit isn't over reacting because he looked over his life and saw it was nothing I should've added that because all he saw himsellf as was a loser a nobody just another pilot in the world of zoids in other words a serious case of depression he just didn't think much of himself. 


	4. Don't do it!!!!!

1 Hocy:well well under popular request I'm making chapter 4 "don't do it"  
  
Bit:don't you think I'm just going a little bit overboard I mean its just Leena  
  
Leena:what do you mean JUST ME!!!!  
  
Bit:oh man  
  
Hocy:*to Bit* this is where you run away  
  
Leena starts chasing Bit all over the base (my base not yours bwahahahahaha it holds my zoid the Mecha Liger so don't touch it is soooo cool Doc will want a model of it)  
  
Leena starts to beat on Bit  
  
Hocy:ok um this chapter is deticated to my friend because the red wings beat the St. Louis blues 4-3 OH YA GO WINGS YA BABY LEADING THE SERIES 3-1 IN YOUR FACE BLUES!!!!!  
  
Hocy: anyway I don't own zoids or anything that does own zoids so on to "don't do it"  
  
  
  
  
  
Bit had almost pulled the trigger when the gun was torn away from him he turned to see her. Leena was practically in tears she looked like he had already shot himself. "WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU YOUR TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF SO EXPLAIN" she screamed (only loud enough for him to hear and it to echo in the room) letting the tears flow.  
  
  
  
Bit's P.O.V.  
  
"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH ME I'LL TELL YOU EVERYBODY CAN'T YOU SEE I WANT TO DIE NOBODY LIKES ME AT ALL DAMN'IT I JUST A PILOT WHO CAN WIN A BATTLE MY PARENTS ARE DEAD AND EVERYBODY HATES ME CAN'T YOU SEE I WANT TO JUST DIE!!!!! I screamed at her I actually did the impossible and overpowered her voice.  
  
  
  
Leena's P.O.V.  
  
Now I was really crying he had just hurt me I just couldn't believe he said I said to him softly "if you really want to shoot yourself go ahead and if you really do think no one likes go ahead blow your brains out but know this" I said almost crying again and she started to talk again but quieter "I really did want that kiss". I turned and ran out of the room crying towards my own room.  
  
  
  
My P.O.V./narrator  
  
Bit stood their in amazement first he stared after Leena then at the gun then at after her then at the gun then he realized something [why the hell am I doing this I have friends and I have a good life I can't throw it away how stupid] he thought. He tore down the hall after Leena when he came to her door to find it was locked.  
  
  
  
Bit's P.O.V.  
  
She wouldn't open the door she told me "don't you have to kill yourself" that hurt. "Leena please let me in I'm not going to kill myself I promise". "No your just a lying bastard" that hurt again. "Leena I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you really you have got to believe me I'm not going to kill myself please Leena open the door". "Go away" she told me.  
  
  
  
Leena's P.O.V.  
  
I told him to leave me alone and such but he wouldn't I felt proud of myself for it. Then I heard him say "great now the girl I love won't even talk to me I think instead I'll just go crawl in a sewer and die". I didn't know if it was a trick to make me open the door or the truth but my conciouncess told me to open the door so I did.  
  
  
  
My P.O.V./narrator  
  
When she opened the door Bit fell inside, he brushed himself off and said "Leena look you mean a lot to me what I did back there was ignorant and stupid I'm sorry if I scared you". She sat there a moment thinking when she said, "ok I forgive you". Bit stood there nervously and said, "Leena you know how you said you loved me," he asked "yes" she said simply "is it true?" he asked. "Yes" she said again. "Well I love you to" and he put on a grin she just smiled but got up closed the door and said, "I'm ready for that kiss now". Their lips closed and locked together little did they know I was in the room and pulled out a non-flash camera and took a picture they were still kissing most likely making out but I crept out of the room back to my base where I had thoughts and dreams about blackmailing them with the pictures.  
  
  
  
  
  
At the hover cargo  
  
"Naomi" Brad started "Brad she said at the exact same time. Then they both said "you go first" so they both said "well I kinda love you" then they just both stared at eachother. Leon was in the corner with a non-flash camera I told him to take a picture of them, mail it to my base and I'll give him $5.  
  
  
  
Some where else in the hover cargo  
  
"Pierce" Jamie said "yes what is it Jamie" (they have been dating for 7 months now) Pierce said. "Pierce I love you with all my heart and you know that right" Jamie said "yes I do" Pierce replied. "Well Pierce it's time I really showed my love" he gets down on one knee and pulls out a velvet box with a beautiful large stone (diamond stone you get it) and said "Pierce you are the only one that makes me tick, the only one I could love, the one that makes my heart leap. "Pierce" he continued "will you marry me?" Jamie getting prepared for either answer "Jamie… (oh the suspense) I-I-I do I will marry you and we will be the perfect couple" Jamie then got up and kissed her passiontnently and thay held like that for a while (sorry no hidden camera).  
  
  
  
All the couples were in happy bliss the next day was Christmas everyone was happy all except Harry who got coal for Christmas (lol) so we conclude this story with a happy ending no shootings or Harries or any bad things oh yeah two more things THE ENDsnd RED WINGS RULE!!!!  
  
  
  
Hocy:that was a great story  
  
Bit&Leena:yep sure was  
  
Hocy:what your not trying to kill me????!!!!  
  
Bit&Leena:nope  
  
Hocy:weird any way review my story I need reviews I got great ones for chapter 1&2 so review pleassseee!!!! 


End file.
